islefandomcom-20200215-history
The Isle
The Isle is an open beta with an open-world survival game where players choose from three factions in an attempt to survive a fierce island. Hunt. Prey. Survive. The Isle was released on Steam on December 1, 2015. What is the Isle? The Isle is an open-world multiplayer dinosaur sandbox game that currently features 3 different modes. The first game mode is Progression. This was an old game mode that has now been pushed back by two more famous game modes, which are Survival and Sandbox. This mode is essentially you playing as different dinosaurs and growing them to unlock new ones, which then you can grow those to unlock even more. Very little servers have this mode. The second Game Mode is a mode called Survival. This is by far the newest, but also most popular mode. It is very new and is still being worked on. You are given different dinosaurs to play as, and unlike progression you get to access them all from the start. You try to survive in the harsh enviorment that the Isle provides. You'll have to find food and water, which gets easier as you play the game more. The third game mode is SandBox. This game mode allows you to access any dinosaur in the game that they have at least finished the model and animations on. You can start at any growth, with access to every dino avaliable at that moment. The Isle also features a non-linear narrative told strictly through the environment. Hidden locations and ancient artifacts will be dynamically created on The Isle revealing the how and why of The Isle. Players will need to work together to uncover all of the secrets of The Isle. Discovering these locations and artifacts will unlock several key plot devices which will further the communal narrative forward. Development of The Isle has been ongoing for over a year and we’re in the final stretch before having it at a state ready for public play. The Isle is still in an early (Alpha) stage of development but we are happy with the course it is on. - The Isle DISCLAIMER: THIS GAME IS IN EARLY ACCESS. PLEASE DO NOT PURCHASE IT UNLESS YOU WANT TO ACTIVELY SUPPORT THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE GAME AND ARE PREPARED TO HANDLE SERIOUS ISSUES AND POSSIBLE INTERRUPTIONS OF INTENDED GAMEPLAY FUNCTIONALITY. A note from the developer: Firstly, thank you for looking at our game. Despite the fact we aspire to create a fun game approachable by many, we feel the need to caution any potential users. We are undergoing experimental updates of the game's design and roll out patches daily, sometimes several times. This results in a lot of updates that some people find distasteful. As this occurs, user experience may drastically change. Features may be added, removed, or wiped entirely. More importantly, difficulty will gradually become more brutal as chances of survival become less likely. We, the developers, are actively going to design the future game islands and creatures to counteract known player tactics of survival. Your mistakes will be punished. Expect no survivors. THE ISLE: A WORLD DESIGNED TO KILL YOU The Isle is a realistic, gritty, open-world survival horror game. There is only one goal in mind: Survive. The islands and its inhabitants will radically change, ever-evolving as players themselves learn how to grow, flourish, and thrive. There are no waypoints, tutorials, or ulterior precepts in mind to alter play styles or purpose. In the end, the only person you can trust is yourself. KEY FEATURES IN EARLY ACCESS *The Island: A vast landscape of dense forestand open plains, hidden within are various ruins and expanses that hold insight as to what was here... *Up to 100 players per server based on server hardware and bandwidth. *Sandbox System - Play as any of the dinosaurs (or humans!) added to the game, with no penalties or consequence to dying. Sometimes we don't want to struggle to survive, and that's okay. *Basic Dinosaur Simulation - Basic needs such as thirst and hunger are present. Start as a juvenile, grow to adulthood, mate, and raise young. Stalk your prey and avoid your predators among the dense forests and swamps. *Playable Dinosaurs - Choose between featured animals in the official survival mode, or join customized sandbox experiences with 30 playable dinosaurs such as Triceratops, Carnotaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Gallimimus, Utahraptor, Acrocanthosaurus and Allosaurus, with even more planned ahead. *Dedicated Server Binaries with Steam integration *Basic Dinosaur AI *An expansive island stretching across 16x16km² PLANNING AHEAD: THE FUTURE DEVELOPMENT GOALS We realize that there is a long road ahead and a lot of work to be done in order to turn this into the dinosaur game we want it to be. Throughout development, we will be adding a lot more to the Isle based off of current planning and user feedback Some of these features are as follows: *Full Mod Support - Skins, additional dinosaurs, and various gamemodes such as deathmatch and a tycoon sim *Achievements, Trading Cards, Emotes, etc. *Localization of all Game UI *Realistic Dinosaur AI with complex ecosystems *20+ Playable Dinosaurs *Indigenous Faction implementation *Survivor Faction implementation *Player Crafting System implementation *Base Capturing *Dynamic Aerial Drop-In Spawn System *Human/Dinosaur Body Painting *Dinosaur Capturing and Enslaving *Advanced Vehicle System *Improved Sound FX, including regional sound localization *Steam economy *"The Escape" global in-game world quest Aside from the necessity of community feedback finds for bug fixes, content suggestion, and creative feedback, the Isle will have a post-release content structure after Early Access has been polished to the best of our ability. UNIQUE TRIPLE-FACTION GAMEPLAY Choose between three playable factions and find yourself stranded on a merciless island of harsh wildernesses, cunning dinosaurs, ruthless indigenous, fierce survivors, and rival players. Explore dark and foreboding forests, unforgiving caves, and beautiful but deadly mountain vistas for the supplies you will ultimately need to survive. As you progress and explore, you will happen across ancient ruins and abandoned military bases that, with perseverance and time, can convert into your own outpost or nesting ground in this hostile world. *As the survivor, you'll experience a sense of both wonder and terror as everything on the island has evolved to kill you. However, you will find yourself armed to the teeth and more than capable when it comes to survival skills. Discover how you came to be here, and escape. Nothing will stand in your way... so long as you still have ammo. *As the Indigenous, you will find yourself in-tune with the natural environment. Surviving here for many lifetimes, the indigenous are capable foragers and natural hunters. Form tribes or survive alone, you will be armed with spears, bows, poison, and makeshift camouflage. Become as ruthless as the beasts among you, or become food. *As a Dinosaur, you'll be the epitome of cunning and ferocity. From the swift and agile Utahraptor to the unstoppable Tyrannosaurus Rex, you must survive as a meager juvenile until reaching maturity. Form packs, create and defend your nests, hunt prey, and claim territory. All roads lead to death, or becoming the dominant predator of the island. A GLOBAL COMMUNITY STORY The Isle features a narrative told strictly through the environment, achievable only through immense cooperation among players. Hidden locations and artifacts are dynamically created within the open world that reveal the answers to all the questions that would arise. Why are you here? Why dinosaurs? What is causing them to mutate? Why can’t you just leave? It will take the entire global community to unravel the purpose to their being on the Isle and each discovery will directly affect the future of the game. BECOME THE BEAST One key focus of the Isle is the unique element of playing as dinosaurs and other creatures found on the islands. All will have a general familiar play-style, while each retain their own uniqueness of capability. Players can select a variety of creatures and grow from juvenile to adulthood. As your dinosaur grows, you can select different palette options and skins, growing your abilities to hunt, create your pack, and eventually mutate into a much powerful version of your dinosaur and claim the right as the Apex. UNPARALLELED MOD SUPPORT We will support all the features of Steamworks and allow for any aspect of the game to be modded by the community using Steam Workshop. Members of the community will be able to download a free copy of Unreal Engine 4 from Epic Games and generate mods and change all aspects of the game. This includes everything but not limited to making a new map, adding new dinosaur types or new game modes such as a Dinosaur Park Simulator or a role playing focused game mode. You can subscribe to mods on the workshop and select what ones you want enabled when you start your server. Players joining the servers will automatically obtain the required mods without even needing to restart the game. FEATURES *Gore System *Survival *Sandbox *Scent *Swimming *Flight (Not Avaliable ATM) Staff This is where all The Isle Staff can be found. Trivia *Saurian and The Isle share staff. *Other than Saurian its not supposed/planned to be an accurate Dinosaur Simulation. Gameplay The Isle is a dinosaur survival game, where you can choose between playing as a Herbivore or a Carnivore on a massive remote island. It is mainly multiplayer. In Survival Mode, you will spawn as a juvenile dinosaur of your choice from the Dinosaurs of dinosaurs that are available. You will slowly grow over a course of time, which depends on whatever dinosaur you chose. As you grow, your health and damage and speed increase, so you must be wary and stay vigilant as a juvenile. Joining a group increases your chances of survival. As a Herbivore, you must survive against the predators, and eat a healthy diet of plants to survive. You can join a herd, where it will be easier to defend yourself. As a Carnivore, you can only survive by killing and eating those around you. You can join a pack, to allow for more efficient hunting. In the future, humans will eventually be added, which will completely change the game. Fauna [[Fauna|''For a complete list of Fauna in The Isle, click here]] * 15 Dinosaurs in Survival * 15 Dinosaurs in Sandbox * 14 New Dinosaurs coming during or after the recode In Development * Additionally, there are 25 Dinosaurs and other Fauna in development Features [[:Category:Information|For More info on The Isle and its features, click here]] Growth When you spawn in Survival mode, you will start as a juvenile. (When spawning in a Nest, you spawn as an infant). You will slowly grow to your max size, which is different for other dinosaurs. Some can take as long as 6 hours. As you grow, your health, speed, damage, hunger and thirst all change, changing the gameplay slightly through each stage. Seamless growth is coming to the game soon, but currently, there are stages: Infant, Juvenile, Sub, Adult. Night Vision All dinosaurs have night vision, and due to the true darkness of nighttime, it is very useful. Most herbivores have poor night vision, while some predators have extremely good night vision, such as the [[Dilophosaurus|''Dilophosaurus]]. Scent All dinosaurs have the ability to scent. For herbivores, using scent allows you to find plants and water. Plants tend to glow green and water glow blue. For carnivores, the scent is your key ability to tracking your prey. Footprints and blood are lit up. Footprints tend to glow yellow and blood/carcasses glow red. Water also glows blue for carnivores. Burrowing Some dinosaurs, such as the ''Psittacosaurus'', have the ability to dig a burrow and hide inside of it to avoid predators. Roar All dinosaurs have the ability to roar. Each dinosaur has 5 different "calls". (Broadcast, Threaten, Friendly, Danger, Communication). Bleed When you are attacked, you will bleed. All dinosaurs have different bleed damage and some bleed out faster than others. Bleed is an effective way to ensure death upon someone you wounded. Bleeding, however, allows predators to track you far easier. Bone Break When you take a fall and it doesn't kill you, it's likely you may break your leg. You can now only limp and your speed is seriously low. You must sit down to heal. Some dinosaurs have a far higher chance of causing bone break during combat. Ambushing Most predators have the ability to Ambush. Ambushing allows for high speed during a slow duration of time. While crouching, you must wait around 5 seconds, until your icon on the bottom right shows an arrow. Then go into the sprint. Ambush speed doesn't last long, however, but it allows you to easily out-run prey. Food All dinosaurs have hunger, and some are hungrier than others. Carnivores must hunt and kill AI or other players and then eat their carcass for food, while Herbivores must find edible plants. Thirst All dinosaurs have thirst, and some are thirstier than others. You will not loose thirst while it is raining. You can drink out of all the bodies of water and rivers, except the ocean. Sneaking Sneaking is an essential part of ambushing. If you are a large predator, like the ''Tyrannosaurus'' for example, then anybody would hear you coming. By sneaking, you lower your profile and no thunderous sounds come from your footsteps. Pouncing Smaller dinosaurs, such as the ''Utahraptor'', can jump and pounce onto a larger dinosaur, where it can attack it while latched to its back. feature is currently being reworked Swimming All dinosaurs in the game can swim, but it depends on your stamina. If you run out of stamina, you begin to loose health until you die. Some dinosaurs, such as the ''Suchomimus'', can swim far more faster then others, and they have more stamina while swimming. Alt-Turning A feature that is currently being redone. If you are stuck, or want to quickly turn around while in combat, holding down Alt and then turning allows you to turn on an axis, rather then having to walk in a circle. You can not alt-turn with a broken bone. Stamina Stamina is a very essential part of the game. It determines whether or not you're going to escape a predator or if you're going to catch your prey. Stamina decreases while sprinting or ambushing, and for some dinosaurs, it will not increase while walking. Nesting Nesting is a feature that allows female dinosaurs to lay eggs. You can invite other players in a server to join your nest, where they will be born out of the eggs as newborn dinosaurs. Maps Islands * Isle V3 * Thenyaw Island * Isla Spero (Upcoming) Other * DV_TestLevel Game modes * Survival mode * Sandbox mode * Progression mode scrapped Developers [[Employees|''For a more complete list of The Isle employees, click here]] Company: Afterthought LLC Game Development 'For a complete history of The Isle's development, click here' The Recode The recode is a major upcoming update to The Isle. It is replacing the code for the game ( with C++) and a new map, Isla Spero, is coming to the game. It will offer a pathway to easily add new features/dinosaurs and this will allow for faster development. Seamless growth, major reworks, pouncing, and fish are all large features of this recode. Some of the community call it a "free Isle 2". System Requirements ''Note: The system requirements will change with the recode More Info * Game Controls * Server Configuration * Server Commands * Public and Dev Branch * Hunting Strategies References Category:Information Category:Articles in need of cleanup